la fiesta de Ino
by Khyuuga.DN
Summary: con quien ira naruto a la fiesta de ino... con hinata o sakura... y ovio con hinata enterate como aca... porfa entren mal summary denle un aoportunidad... oneshot... ENTREN PORFA .


**Hola hola... lamento volver... pero tengo una tarea pendiente... bueno en primera este fic es especialmente para mi hermana mayor (kataka24) para subirle el animo... bueno espero que lo disfrutes :3**

NARUTO POV

-MALDICION... porque sakura siempre me rechaza... si no fuera por sasuke ella estaría totalmente enamorada de mi- decía para si mismo naruto mientras caminaba por la aldea al sufrir el rechazo numero 100 por parte de sakura cuando de repente

PAAAM! **(N/A: si lose no son buenos los efectos de sonido)**

-OYE... por no te fija...- empezó naruto a gritar cuando vio a quien le estaba gritando -_uuuu... ahora si me metí en un lió –_ decía naruto al ver a la cerda de ino en frente de el **(N/A: digan la verdad esperaban a hinata)**

-PERO QUIEN TE CREES COMO VA A GRITARME SI FUE TU CULPA- empezó a gritar ino

-go... gomen ino no te vi JAJAJAJAJA- decía naruto riendo para disimular

-ya que ya que... nunca cambiaras... bueno vengo a traerte la invitación para mi fiesta...- dijo ino ya muy alegre **(N/A:totalmente bipolar)**

-pero... ¿que se supone que festejas?- dijo naruto confundido como solo el puede confundir

SCRACH

se escucho el ruido de la cachetada que ino le dio a naruto **(N/A: esto me recuerda a mi primer fic de bakugan)**

-BAKA... es mi cumpleaños... T.T- decía triste y enojada a la vez ino

-gomen gomen... otra vez...- decía arrepentido naruto -con mucho gusto iré- dijo naruto

-de acuerdo pero debes llevar a una pareja- dijo ino por lo que naruto se quedo muy triste ya que era un hecho que sakura no iría con el y no tendría con quien ir

-eeemmm... eso es un problema probablemente sakura valla con sasuke- dijo naruto bufado

-aaaahhhhh... no te preocupes por eso... ya se a quien puedes invitar solo debes abrir tu ojos de una buena vez y DARTE CUANTA- dijo ino tirandole a naruto la indirecta mas directa que dio en toda su vida pero como era de esperarse el rubio no entendió

-a que te refieres ino no te entiendo- dijo naruto rascándose la nuca como hace cuando no entiende nada, osea siempre

-aaahhhh...- bufo ino- no te preocupes no es nada... solo recuerda lo que te dije

-mmmmmmm... ok ok- dijo naruto aun confundido

-de acuerdo debo irme recuerda que la fiesta es mañana- dijo ino a lo que el rubio se asusto al tener tan poco tiempo para "darse cuenta" sea lo que eso significara

entonces sigio caminando pensando en que podría hacer pero se sentía algo incomodo como si alguien lo estuviera espiando, entonces reconoció un chakra conocido detrás de un árbol por lo que naruto creo un kage bunshin en secreto y entonces este fue tras del árbol

-AAAAHHHHH- se escucho un grito de detrás del árbol al parecer el kage bunshin había asustado a alguien pero esa voz la conocía muy bien -_HINATA_- pensó mientras veía a la chica recostada e el árbol

-que hago nose que hacer- dijo naruto- no puedo dejarla aquí sera mejor que me la lleve a mi casa no queda de otra- dijo naruto tomo delicadamente a hinata con cuidado de no lastimarla o sino luego se las vería con neji aunque deseaba no crusarselo de camino naruto sigio corriendo hasta que llego a su departamento y dejo a hinata recostada en la cama

-mejor me voy a bañar de el nerviosismo sude demasiado- dijo naruto mientras iba al baño llevando una muda de ropa adentro para evitar incidentes

mientras el se bañaba hinata despertaba gracias a los cantos en la ducha del rubio pero imaginen la sorpresa que se llevo cuando vio que no era su cuarto

-_un minuto este no es mi cuarto... veamos pequeño desordenado...mmm sera de... nooo imposible que haría yo ahí-_ pero entonces vio la foto del el grupo 7 y pensó -_ummm... veamos sakura no seria tan desordenada, no creo que sasuke-kun tenga una de estas fotos con lo insensible que es, entonces no quedan opciones este cuarto es de NARUTO-KUN- pensó_ un momento que hacer pero de la sorpresa al descubrir el dueño del cuarto lo único que pudo hacer es -KYYYYYAAAAAAA- si, gritar

naruto quien se estaba bañando al escuchar el grito inmediatamente tomo el pantalón que era lo primero que tenia a la mano y salio del baño sin su remera lo que hizo que hinata se ponga como un tomatito al verlo

-hinata-chan que sucede... ¿estas bien?- dijo naruto asustado pero comprendió el motivo del grito **(N/A: naruto comprendiendo algo están de bromas¿?)**

-na...naruto-kun tu... -dijo hinata pero al segundo fue sostenida de los brazos por naruto

-no te desmayes- le dijo naruto acostumbrado a la actitud de la joven- te explicare... como sentía que alguien me vigilaba hice un kage bunshin para atraparlo pero eras tu te desmayaste y como le tenia miedo a neji te traje aquí... ups no debí decir eso ultimo- dijo sonriendo pero hinata pareció entender algo aunque aun segia atónita pero a esto naruto no sabia porque era eso

-etto... naruto-kun tu...tu podrías.. ponerte la remera- dijo hinata a lo que el rubio solo se sonrojo pues era la primera vez que estaba frente a una chica sin su chamarra

-aaaahhh... lo lamento me estaba bañando y como gritaste tome lo primero que tenia a la mano- dijo pero hinata estaba embobada contemplando los pectorales y bíceps del joven por lo que no demoro en desmayarse -DEMONIOS OTRA VEZ- dijo naruto golpeándose la cabeza

después de como media hora hinata se despertó pero noto que era de noche -gomen ya es muy tarde- dijo la chica asustando a naruto

-oye... ya es tarde no quieres ir a comer algo antes- dijo naruto algo nervioso temía que la chica lo rechazara

-etto... bu... bueno si... si quieres- dijo o mas bien tartamudeo hinata a lo que naruto se quedo en shock por el hecho de que estaba acostumbrado a los rechazos de sakura pero se sentía contento y emocionado por algún motivo que no podía entender

-ENTONCES VAMOS!- dijo enfusivo tomando a la chica y saliendo para su tienda favorita de ramen

en el camino mucho miraban curiosos como ambos chicos caminaban entre algunos se escuchaba un susurro de cosas como "_sera que al fin hinata se lo dijo"_ y naruto llego a escuchar este comentario pero no lo entendió así que le resto importancia

-YO QUIERO RAMEN MISO- dijo enfusivo naruto una vez que llegaron a ichiraku -anda hinata pide lo que quieras que yo pago- dijo naruto invitando a la chica la cual pidió lo mismo que el rubio

la comida fue silenciosa una vez que terminaron de comer naruto pago y decidió acompañar a la chica a su casa

-esto... naruto-kun gracias por todo la comida estuvo deliciosa- dijo hinata tratando de articular bien las palabras

-no te preocupes la pase genial contigo... eres genial hina-chan- dijo naruto a lo que la chica se sorprendió ya que era la primera vez que naruto la llamaba hina-chan ademas dijo que la había pasado genial con ella por lo que esta estuvo a punto de desmayarse pero naruto la sostuvo solo que al hacer un mal movimiento esta callo al piso y naruto quedo encima de ella con sus rostros solo a centímetros de distancia...

naruto quedo deslumbrado al tener la cara de la ojiperla tan cerca entonces comenzó a acercarse hasta unir sus labios en un beso que podría decirles que duro demasiado se quedaron con el tiempo parado, naruto sentía unas mariposas en el estomago que no podía explicar mientras que hinata hacia fuerzas para no desmayarse en ese momento, entonces naruto le mordió el labio inferior intentando profundizar el beso a lo que hinata trataba de corresponderlo al poco tiempo se separaron por falta de aire... y solo en ese momento naruto cayo en lo que estaba pasando estaba el sobre la ojiperla en una pose media comprometida y acababan de besarse

-yo... yo... lo lo lamento nose...- dij naruto pero o encontraba la forma de disculparse cuando se le ocurrían excusas

-no esta bien... na naruto-kun... yo yo me... preguntaba... tu- intentaba decir hinata- tu querrías ir a la fiesta de ino conmigo- pudo decir hinata al fin

-_ella me esta pidiendo que la acompañe... no lo puedo creer ella quiere que la acompañe... naruto te esta mirando di algo...-_ pensaba el rubio sin poder articular palabras entonces tomo fuerza de voluntad y dijo -SII SEGURO HINA-CHAN- dijo eufórico pues ya tenia pareja pero miro en frente y noto que habían llegado a la casa de hinata

-bueno aquí me tengo que ir nos vemos mañana naruto-kun- dijo hinata

-dale... paso por ti a las 7- dijo naruto y se fue corriendo a su casa

-_no puedo creerlo estaré soñado...- _hinata se pellizco para confirmar que aquello no haya sido un sueño -_auch no, no fue un sueño- _pensaba hinata sin poder creer lo que pasaba se había besado con naruto aunque haya sido por accidente pero había pasado

mientras tanto naruto se encontraba recostado en su cama pensando en lo que había pasado -_ir con hinata al cumpleaños no debió haber sido mala idea, al contrario ella es muy linda-_ pensaba y entonces recordó ese beso accidental pero al recordarlo algo paso- _un momento yo... yo... le correspondí pero como si yo... ¿que demonios esta pasando? Que esto que siento... no... no puedo amarla... ¿o si? Ahora que lo pienso ella es la única que me apoyo siempre desde un principio- _ya demasiado confundido naruto decidió irse a dormir pensando en el día siguiente

**al día siguiente**

eran las 9:00 de la mañana y la ojiperla estaba levantándose muy contenta porque naruto vendría a las 19:00 a buscarla por lo que fue a entrenar un rato y luego preparo el desayuno ya que pronto su familia se despertaría con hambre en especial su hermanita menor

-HERMANAAAA EL DESAYUNOOO- grito la pequeña de los hyuuga ansiosa por comer

-enseguida hanabi-chan ya te traigo el desayuno – dijo hinata tranquila llevando los platos a la mesa por lo que noto que ya neji estaba sentado allí.. su primo era tan silencioso que ni siquiera lo oyó a comparación de su hermanita

-oye hina-chan... dime con quien iras a la fiesta de ino- dijo hanabi con un tono picaron -me entere que tienes que ir con un chico- decía hanabi

al escuchar eso neji rápidamente volteo hacia hinata como diciendo quien fue el que te invito que necesito charla un ratito con el – y hinata no nos dirás nada- dijo neji con una venita cosa que noto hanabi por lo que intento desviar el tema

-y tu PRIMIITOO... iras con tenten ¿verdad?- dijo hanabi salvando a su hermana la que le hizo una seña en señal de agradecimiento

-etto... yo ya termine de desayunar mejor voy a bañarme- dijo neji y salio corriendo de la habitación

-jajajajajaja... típico.. y entonces hermana el idiota de naruto se ha animado a invitarte o acaso lo has invitado tu... por favor dime que no iras con kiba porque te mato- dijo hanabi mirando a una nerviosa hinata

-no hanabi-chan kiba esta de misión.. y... etto yo debo irme- dijo rápidamente saliendo a bañarse puesto que eran las 10:30 de la mañana

mientras tanto el rubio ojiazul recién se levantaba y estaba buscando un tazón de ramen en su heladera pero lamentablemente cuando termino de comer se dio cuenta que el ramen estaba vencido por lo que estuvo hasta las 3 de la tarde en el baño... luego se fue a entrenar un rato y a las 4 de la tarde se dirigió a bañar

entonces en la mansión hyuuga hinata ya estaba bañada y estaba eligiendo ropa -_¿que debería ponerme?-_ pensaba hinata al no saber que usar para la fiesta de ino

al mismo tiempo ino y sakura andaban por el centro de la aldea buscando unos vestidos para la fiesta

-oye... te enteraste de el nuevo chisme- dijo ino picara a su amiga

-mmmm... dejame pensar... no- dijo sakura enojada por no estar al tanto las 24 horas como ino

-a que no adivinas a quien seguí ayer para asegurarme que hiciera lo correcto- dijo ino aun con una mira picara

-dejame adivinar a naruto- dijo sakura adivinando

-¿como lo sabes?- pregunto ino sorprendida

-que otro idiota necesitaría que lo sigan para que no se equivoque

-buen punto- decía ino riendo

-ahora dime que paso- decía sakura interesada

-naruto se encontró con hinata y estuvieron todo el día juntos- dijo ino

-KYYYYAAA... que tierno- decía sakura

-espera no te dije lo mejor aun- ino hizo una pausa para tomar aire- hinata casi se cae desmayada como siempre pero naruto la atrapo justo pero en ese momento yo le tire un piedra que hizo que se confundiera y cayera sobre la chica y entonces... SE BESARON- dijo ino eufórica a lo que sakura solo dio un grito fangirl – y ademas hinata le pidió que valla con ella a mi fiesta a lo que el acepto-

-AAAAAAAAAAAA... no lo puedo creer hinata le pidió a naruto estas segura

-como que me llamo ino yamanaka- dijo la ninja – así que pensé en comprarle a hinata algo muy lindo para que usara esta noche... conociéndola segura que no usa nada atrevido y se tapa toda-

-tienes razón anda vallamos- dijo sakura y empezaron a buscar vestidos en todas las tiendas

media hora después en la casa hyuuuga hinata aun no sabia que ponerse pero tocaron su puerta por lo que se puso su bata y abrió la puerta y rápidamente entraron sakura y ino

-LO SABEMOS TODO NIÑA- dijeron al unisono confundiendo a hinata

-pero que... ¿a que se refieren?- pregunto incrédula hinata

-a que iras con naruto a su fiesta- dijo sakura señalando a ino

-etto... bu bueno yo- tartamudeaba la ojiperla

-deja de tartamudear y ponte esto- dijo ino dándole un hermoso vestido celeste con bordados en violeta musculosa y con una faja violeta que ajustaba en la cintura... si mas que decir hinata fue y se probo el vertido

-PERFEEECTOOO- grito eufórica sakura

-listo ahora estas preciosa- dijo ino

-es es en enrecio- dijo tímidamente la ojiperla

-claro nose porque no usas cosas como estas mas seguido- dijo ino

-no no no me sentiría muy cómoda usando esto todo el tiempo- dijo hinata

-bueno niña son las 5... por dios se me hará tarde sasuke pasa por mi a las 6:30- dijo sakura y salio corriendo

-bueno yo también me voy- dijo ino saludando a hinata- nos vemos esta noche- dijo y le guiño un ojo

ya a las 6:45 naruto terminaba de cambiarse y se disponía a ir a lo de hinata, mientras se dirigía a la mansión de los hyuuga pensaba en que pasaría esa noche si es que sobrevivía a neji o al padre de hinata a los cuales esperaba no encontrarse pero antes de darse cuenta ya estaba en la mansión y entonces toco la puerta y par suerte y por desgracia a la vez la que abrió la puerta fue hanabi

-ajaaa... con que tu llevaras a mi hermana a a famosa fiestita- dijo hanabi mirando a naruto de arriba hacia abajo- se que eres alumno de jiraiya así que quiero esas manitos quietas- dijo hanabi con tono acusador pero por lógica la mente inocente de naruto no entendió absolutamente nada

-podrías llamar a hinata por favor- le dijo a hanabi con un tono de amenaza

-HINATA-CHAAAAN- grito la niña a lo que la ojiperla bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta

naruto al ver a hinata quedo totalmente embobado ese vestido le sentaba de maravilla le quedaba genial y el cabello lo tenia sostenido con una flor del mismo color que los detalles del vestido cuando salio de su embobamiento se limpio la baba y se decidió a saludar a hinata -ho ho hola hina-chan- dijo naruto casi balbuceando

-ho...hola- le dijo la chica... pero noto como su hermana los miraba y decidió salir de ahí antes que neji o hiashi salieran -vamos¿?- pregunto la chica

-da dale...- dijo naruto y tomo la mano de la joven para comenzar a caminar... la casa de ino no estaba muy lejos solo a unas 5 cuadras pero eso era suficiente para alguno entablara conversación

-hina-chan te ves GENIAL- dijo naruto sacando tema

-arigatou... tu también naruto-kun esa campera de cuero te queda genial- dijo la ojiperla por si no lo dije naruto tenia unos jeans azules una camisa naranja y una campera de cuero negra

el resto del camino fue silencioso hasta que en unos minutos llegaron a la casa de ino

-oye... na naruto yo yo queria preguntarte sobre lo de hoy en la tarde...- comenzó a decir hinata roja como un tomate- es que bueno... yo queri- se animaba a decir hasta que kiba interrumpió

-WAUUUU hinata te ves estupenda- dijo kiba silbando

-alejate cara de perro ella viene conmigo... ¿que acaso tu no estabas de misión?- pregunto naruto algo furioso

-tranquilo zorro... solo la estaba elogiando y para que sepas ya termine la misión hace solo unos minuto y decidí pasar por aquí se rumoreaba que había una fiesta- decía kiba y entonces todo entraron

todos adentro quedaron embobados al ver a hinata salvo ino y sakura que ya sabían como vestiría la chica... por otra parte muchas de las chicas hablaban del el hecho de que hinata había entrado con naruto... en la fiesta hinata bailo un rato con naruto tratando de no desmayarse cuando un chico se la llevo y naruto se dirigió a la barra de tragos junto a sasuke y sai... los tres comenzaron a beber demasiado pero al que mas le afectaron los efectos de las bebidas fue a naruto el cual estaba totalmente borracho... y salio en busca de hinata

-oyee hip... hina-chan hip me acompañarías hip al balcón- dijo naruto tomando por la cintura a hinata

-na naruto estas borracho... ven vallamos a afuera para que tomes aire- dijo hinata pero al estar afuera naruto la aprisiono contra el balcón invadiendo su espacio personal -na naruto que haces suéltame- dijo forcejeando ero no podía salir

-no no quiero... quiero que me escuches- dijo hinata

-pero por dios reacciona estas borracho- dijo hinata tratando de soltarse aun mas

-ESCUCHAME... yo yo... yo te quiero- dijo naruto pero antes de que la ojiperla pudiera decir algo el le implanto un beso... era uno de esos largos en los que sientes que el tiempo se detiene y quieres quedarte así toda la vida... pero pronto naruto uso la misma técnica que antes y le mordió el labio inferior haciendo que la chica profundizara el beso... hinata trataba de no desmayarse por la adrenalina... mientras que naruto cada vez deseaba mas y mas los labios de la chica... toda la fiesta fue así.. naruto y hinata permanecieron en el balcón hasta que a naruto se quedo dormido en los hombros de hinata y cuando despertó ya se le había pasado un poco la borrachera al despertar vio a la ojiperla

-hi hina-chan que que paso- dijo naruto asustado

-tu tu estabas borracho- dijo hinata- oye naruto recuerdas lo que paso¿?- pregunto

-no, no lo se pero dime por favor- se quedo plasmado ante la pregunta de la chica

-esto tu me dijiste... me dijiste que que me que me querías- dijo hinata totalmente roja- y luego bueno tu me me besaste- decía aun roja

-aaahhh... y a ti ¿que que te pareció?- dijo naruto rojo pero su piel morena tapaba el color

-¿que?- dijo hinata sorprendida el corazón le latía muy fuerte

-si pues yo queria saber su tu que...- decía naruto porque hinata se abalanzo sobre el y le implanto un beso que empezó con ternura... pero aunque no lo puedan creer la que mordió el labio esta vez fue hinata, cosa que podríamos decir era un venganza... así quedaron hasta que la fiesta termino solo en ese balcón juntos y abrazados

**DISCULPEEEN... demore demasiado le prometi a mi hermana mayor subirlo antes y no pude LO LAMENTO LA HISTORIA SE HIZO MUY LARGA... espero no le halla aburrido... y no haber decepcionado a nadie... bueno hermana mayor esto es para ti... espero poder subirte el animo suerte suerte suerte... te deseo lo mejor y te dejo este regalito... espero sus reviews quejas amenazas etc...**

**bye bye**


End file.
